SasuSaku Neko
by obsessedsasusakufan
Summary: This was written as a kind of sequel for BrightSakura's story 'SasuSaku Neko Love' on DeviantART. "Well he doesn't look like a stray, do you have any idea who he belongs to?" her mom asked her. "He, belongs to the Uchihas," she quickly told her. She wasn't completely lying, he is from the Uchiha family. Oneshot.


Just so everyone knows this story was written as a 'sequal' to someone Else's story on deviantart. You might want to read that just so you can completely understand this. I'll post the link up to that story in my profile...  
Hope youu enjoy! =D

* * *

_'i can't believe he turned into a cat!_' Sakura thought as she paced around her room, Naruto was sitting on her computer chair and big black curious cat eyes followed her every movement.

School was let out a couple hours ago, both Sakura and Naruto taking turns in hiding 'Sasuke the cat'. They went straight to her house after the last bell rang. And this is what has been happening for the past couple hours, Naruto doing random things on her computer, while Sakura has been thinking about what happened, pacing around her room.

The 'cat' now looking out the window saw a dog and slightly hissed.

"what was that?" Naruto slowly asked

"oh m- I think it was Sasu-" She was cut off by the howling laughter coming from one of her best friends.

"Hahahahaha, that- haha-was s-s-sasuk-hahah!" He never did finish his sentence as he fell to the floor clutching his abdomen.

"Naruto! It's not funny," She continued a slight pout on her face " my boyfriend turned into a cat!"

Said boy stood up a goofy grin "but didn't he say it was, like, genetic or something? And besides," the grin was replaced by another laughing fit, "you said that ya _loved_ cats! Hahaha!"

She glared at him remembering that, indeed, she did say she loved cats. But the fact that almost everyone she knew saw her kissing a cat, she was disliking the fact that he was the next generation, or something like that, and he just had to have the power of felines!

The blonde was still laughing while the 'cat' was rubbing against her legs trying to get her attention. She looked down and wide onyx eyes met with her glossy emerald ones.

She squealed quickly bending down wrapping her arms around him quickly, she stood up with him in her arms cooing at his cuteness, petting his head as he snuggled into her embrace.

"well, um I think I'm gonna go now because. ya," the loud blonde darted out od the room leaving the two in silence, well leaving them with no more of the loud guffaws that he was creating.

Loud rythmic purring eminated from the onyx eyed cat as she started toward the kitchen where she found her mom making dinner.

"hello sweety," her mother, Yumi, greeted, "who is that cutie."  
The silver haired middle aged lady walked over to her daughter peering at the small cat in her arms, she looked similar to a kid who had gotten a big lollipop. Sasuke the cat opened one lazy eye, glancing at the new person.

"Its, umh, Sa-," she stopped herself, "a cat I found."

she really didn't want her mom to think she was crazy, but of course she would find out by herself sooner or later.

"Well he doesn't look like a stray, do you have any idea who he belongs to?" her mom asked her.

"He, belongs to the Uchihas," she quickly told her. She wasn't completely lying, he is from the Uchiha family.

"Oh. So is he your little boyfriends' families cat?"

"Who's boyfriends cat?" A new voice entered the conversation.

Sakura cringed before she turned around and emerald met emerald. She set Sasuke down, much to his dissatisfaction, and started to explain how she had 'found' this 'cat' and how she 'thought' he belonged to the Uchihas.

"Hun, dinner's almost done, could you get me a few plates?" Yumi directed it towards the new present human in the room, her husband.

Before he moved an inch, the cat had turned into a human, to be more specific, Sasuke, the one he knows to be his daughters boyfriend. He was curled into a ball beside Sakura's feet, feeling something change he sat up.

Now, he was just sitting there, on the ground looking completely confused before he realised what happened and shot up to his feet.

The two women giggled at him although he wasn't too sure on what exactly was happening he did know about the glaring and deadly aura coming from the man standing next to him. He looked at the man of the house he was in and wish he hadn't, he, the Sasuke Uchiha, was somewhat freaked out. Although he felt too tired to walk home he lazily told them "I have to go."

"Bye Sasuke-kun! I'll see you tomorrow!" Giggled out his girlfriend.

He "Hn'd" and slowly stalked off to get away from the glaring father as he remembered the first time they met. So many questions!


End file.
